After Hogwarts Love
by Mahryn27
Summary: Since Harry left Hermione is a wreck only a faint shadow of what she use to be. she spends her time alone and writing the same letter over and over but never sending it.R- For later chapters with explicit sex.


Hermione sat at her desk writing the same letter she had written a hundred times before. It always said the smae thing. Harry we miss you. Where are you? and why don't you write. Hermione heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Hermione quickly hid the letter and acted as though she was reading her book.

"Hermione, Do you mind if I come in"?. Said Ginny from the other side of the door.

"Come in". Hermione said wiping away tears that were forming at her eyes. Ginny slowly opend the large dark oak door and entered Hermione's tastefuly decorated room. The dark crimson walls covered with Gryffindor memorbilia.

Ginny walked in closing the door behind her. She crossed the cold wood floor and sat on Hermione's gold-satin bed spread. Hermione turned in her chair to face Ginny not bothering to cover the fact that she had been crying. Ginny's face looked pained.

"Hermione, You can't sit up here alone and not eat and write letters you never send". Ginny said. Hermione looked at her hands as if something interesting was there.

"I Know. But I miss him". Hermione said. She sniffed hard trying not to cry but in the end crumbling to the tears. She let them fall silently down her cheeks like glistening rivers on her snow white cheeks. Ginny got up off the bed and hugged Hermione.

She rocked her gently back and forth stroking her hair and shushing her.

"I know you miss him. We do too.". Ginny said. She did not know what else to sat to her. Hermione stopped crying and avoided Ginny's eyes.

"Now come dow and eat dinner with us". Ginny said. Hermione nodded and asked Ginny to give her a minuete. Ginny nodded and left Hermione alone in her room. Hermione dressed in a large sweatshirt and a pair of stone wash Tommy Hilfiger jeans. She brushed some blush on her cheeks and swiped her lips with some lip gloss. Hermione stared into the mirror. Her face had become gaunt since Harry had left. She barely ate when she was alone and when she did eat it was not much. Hermiones hair was now long and curled instead of becoming bushy. She was a beautiful woman and men noticed it but Hermione did not notice them. Her heart belonged to Harry Potter. Only he did not know. Hermione regretted not telling him all the chances she had.

"Are you coming down or not"? Ginny called from the stairs.

"Coming". Hermione said trying to sound cheerful. Hermione walke down the stairs slowly savering the moments she was alone. Since Harry had left she was a real wal flower and only a flicker of who she use to be in their seventh year. Hermione took a deep breath and walked down the narrow hall way of number 12 Grimmauld place. The hall no longer was occupied by Mrs. Black but was replaced by pictures of the day of Ron, Harry and Hermione's graduation. The day Harry came home from the hospital after defeating the dark lord and many parties they had had there. Hermione tried hard to keep her eyes off the walls and on the kitchen door. She swung it open and walked in with a plastered smile on her face. Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley sat around the table.

"Hello dear". Mrs. Weasley said motioning for her to sit down. Hermione greeted her and sat down. Ron shot her a glance and then averted his attention to his food. Hermione dished herself up some soup and tore a piece of bread off.

"So how has work been, Hermione"? Lupin asked trying hard to make conversation.

"It's going good although I think that I am getting some special treatment from the minister". Hermione said. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley who was now blushing.

"Well who can refuse that". Dumbledore said amking everyone laugh including Hermione.

"So Ron how is work"? Hermione asked. Ron smiled. He was proud of his job. Becoming and Aurour was a big thing for him. Hermione smiled at the look on his face.

"Maybe I should use some of my healers for that smile". Hermione said. Ron laughed. Then he spoke.

"Work is great. My partner is bloody brill". He said in his deep voice. Hermione smiled.

"Sounds good to me". She said. Ron nodded. Ginny kept quiet during all the talk of jobs. She was just fresh out of Hogwarts and was going to start her training at the hospital on Monday. Hermione noticed Ginny's silence.

"So Ginny, Are you excited about starting you nurse training"? Hermione asked.

"Yes I can't believe I am staring in 2 days". Ginny said. Hermione smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she was excited or genuinly happy. Ron stood and Hermione watched him. His figure was muscular as he stood his full height of 6' 1". His red hair turning blonde on top from the sun. Ron cleared the table.

"Well I better get back to the school". Dumbledore said. He gave Hermione a hug and apparated. Lupin bid everyone a good night and apparted to his home. Mrs. Weasley cleaned the Kitchen and gave Ron anf Hermione a kiss goodnight each. She and Ginny apparated and left Ron and Hermione standing in the kitchen.


End file.
